Portable telephones, computers connected via the internet, etc. are the popular communication tools between one person and other person.
The internet and the broadband networks have now become handy communication means readily available anywhere; the transmission/reception of information can be made through a network connected around-the-clock.
With the above-described conventional communication technologies, however, it is impossible for one person to get an obscure general knowledge about the present conditions, sentiments or affections of his, or her, specific partner (e.g. a sweetheart, a family member) in a soft obscure manner; also, it is impossible to communicate his, or her, present conditions, sentiments or affections to the partner in a soft obscure mood. The expressions, “getting an obscure general knowledge in a soft manner” and “communicating conditions, sentiments or affections in a soft obscure mood” do not mean, for example, to be informed about the busy status through a telephone conversation, or letting a partner understand how he, or she, is busy concentrating on an assignment, through an e-mail via the internet. However, these expressions mean, for example, to let the partner recognize his, or her, strong wishes to meeting the partner immediately, or to confirm that his, or her, strong love affections are towards the partner.
Portable telephones and e-mails, on the other hand, can carry out an active communication on a certain specific status of affairs; but in this case, the act of communicating with respect to the status of affairs can not help remaining as the main point of interest among the communicating parties.